


You Are My Weakness

by GenFourie



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenFourie/pseuds/GenFourie
Summary: Easy and Ringo's argument takes an unexpected turn. This is set before anything happened between them on the show.





	You Are My Weakness

Those anger management classes Ringo had been required to take lied. It was not so simple to calm down when someone was yelling in your face. Even though he was being forced to take these classes, he wanted to give this anger management thing a real try, but Easy was sure making it difficult. He took a deep breath, held it for few seconds, then started to walk away. 

"Don't walk away from me. I'm not done talking!"  Easy screamed at him.

"I am," Ringo uttered over his shoulder. He really did not want to punch Easy. He didn't want to ruin that pretty face. Yes, he was physically attracted to Easy, but that is where the attraction stopped. He really couldn't stand the guy. 

Ringo truly lost it when Easy reached out to grab his shoulder and yank him backwards. Ringo spun around, shoved Easy against the kiosk wall, and got in his face, whispering angrily, "I'm trying really hard not to shove my fist in your face right now. Why are you always antagonizing me?"

**********

"Do it," Easy egged him on. "I'm not scared of you." He didn't want to pick a fight, but he wanted to settle this. He was tired of always being in suspense when it came to Ringo; always wondering what mood he was going to catch him in. "We need to solve this once and for all." 

Ringo wasted no time pulling his arm back and propelled it forward with lightning speed. His fist made a loud noise when it cracked the dry wall just inches from Easy's head. 

Easy looked at him with wide eyes. He was scared, yeah, but also sort of wondering why he didn't just get his nose smashed in.

Ringo was breathing hard while staring at him. After a few seconds that felt like a lifetime, Ringo slowly pulled his hand out of the wall, leaned forward and smashed his lips to Easy's. To say that Easy was surprised would be an understatement. It was a hot and brutal kiss. He felt Ringo taking all of his frustrations out on Easy's lips.

Instead of pushing Ringo away, Easy grabbed onto his bicep and squeezed tight. _Holy shit!_  He was actually kissing Ringo Beckmann. It wasn't a gentle kiss either; it was rough and powerful and unapologetic, much like Ringo himself. Easy couldn't understand it, but in that moment he felt amazing. He straightened his back and gave as good as he got. 

**********

Ringo pulled away from the kiss only when air became a necessity. He rested his forehead against Easy's and whispered, "You are my weakness". The words came out of his mouth of their own volition. He didn't mean to say them, no matter how true they were. He didn't understand these feelings he was experiencing. It was hard for Ringo to feel anything without a deep personal connection, but with Easy, the emotions came right from the start. Fact was, Easy was the one person who could elicit any kind of emotion from Ringo. Granted, those emotions were usually frustration and rage, but Easy made him _feel_ _._ And that drew him to Easy as much as it fucked with his head. 

Easy's response to his confession was a sharp intake of breath and that gave Ringo the courage to go forward. He stared into Easy's eyes as his hands trailed slowly down Easy's stomach. He was giving Easy a chance to stop this from going further. When Easy just stared back at him with desire in his eyes, Ringo grabbed Easy’s arm and yanked him inside the door of the kiosk, making sure to lock it behind him. He then pulled Easy into another searing kiss as he undid the zipper of Easy's jeans and dipped his hand under his boxers to grip him tight. 

Easy shuddered and let out a satisfied whimper. A thrill went through Ringo's body at the sound. He was just as turned on as Easy. 

**********

Easy arched his back as he watched Ringo sink to his knees. His cock was hard and leaking. Easy banged his head against the wall behind him, frustrated by Ringo's slow, methodical movements.

"Ringo," he begged, "You're killing me." He felt more than heard Ringo's soft laugh. It felt so good to be touched and the fact that it was Ringo doing the touching somehow made it even better. 

Finally, Ringo got down to business. He licked from the bottom of the shaft to the tip of the head, dipping his tongue into the slit, Easy growled and clenched Ringo's shoulder. "Oh God, yes," Easy cried out. Ringo was very talented; Easy was not going to last long. His cock was engulfed in wet heat and his brain short circuited. All he could do now was feel and try not to pass out. 

Ringo picked up speed, using both his mouth and hands together. Those sinful lips kept sliding and sucking. Easy was breathless, he could only make low, strangled noises. Easy became overwhelmed. The emotions he was experiencing, the sensations he was feeling, the sight of Ringo on his knees...it was all too much. He felt shock waves explode all over his body. His hips starting jerking erratically and he roared Ringo's name seconds before coming. 

Ringo tightened his hold on Easy as he came. He hungered to taste him, to have a part of him. He sucked every last drop out of Easy before pulling back. He got lightheaded when he looked up at Easy, but he didn't care, he wanted to see the expression on Easy's face. He wasn't disappointed; Easy looked utterly relaxed and very sexy with his eyes closed, leaning against the wall. 

**********

Easy couldn't catch his breath. He felt his knees buckle and quickly reached out to grab onto a shelf to steady himself. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down to find Ringo smirking. His lips were red and swollen and his hair was disheveled; he was the very definition of "sexed up". 

Ringo looked extremely pleased with himself. He rose upfrom his knees as he quipped, "There. Consider the situation settled."

A thin sheen of sweat started to cool on Easy's skin. He was going to wipe that smirk of Ringo's face if it took all night. He took a couple of deep breaths before saying, "Not quite yet," and surged forward to kiss Ringo passionately.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to the wonderful NessaCalanor for beta-ing this.


End file.
